Field
This disclosure relates to samplers and more particularly to oil and gas single phase fluid samplers that may be used in the oil field industry.
Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons are widely used as a primary source of energy, and have a great impact on the world economy. Consequently, the discovery and efficient production of hydrocarbon resources is increasingly noteworthy. As relatively accessible hydrocarbon deposits are depleted, hydrocarbon prospecting and production has expanded to new regions that may be more difficult to reach and/or may pose new technological challenges. During typical operations, a borehole is drilled into the earth, whether on land or below the sea, to reach a reservoir containing hydrocarbons. Such hydrocarbons are typically in the form of oil, gas, or mixtures thereof which may then be brought to the surface through the borehole.
During the drilling operation, it may be desirable to perform various evaluations of the formations penetrated by the wellbore. In some cases, the drilling tool may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation. Sometimes, the drilling tool may be removed and a wireline tool may be deployed into the wellbore to test and/or sample the formation. These samples and/or tests may be used, for example, to locate valuable hydrocarbon deposits. Formation evaluation often entails drawing fluid from the formation into the downhole tool for testing and/or sampling.
In cases where a sample of fluid drawn into the tool is desired, a sample may be collected in one or more sample chambers or bottles positioned in the downhole tool. Despite advancements in sampling technology, there remains a need to provide sample chamber and/or sampling techniques capable of providing more efficient sampling in harsh drilling environments, particularly for sampling while drilling.